


"死が私たちになるまで。"

by zosanfamily2007



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay Bashing, Gen, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Yandere Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosanfamily2007/pseuds/zosanfamily2007
Summary: 'The broken relationship he had with me.He was forced.I didn't understand what she meant but now I know.I hate Him.I want to kill himI want my blond back.He stole my blond,Now I'm taking away what belongs to HIM.'From a possessive boyfriend to a new kind of jealousy-psychotic assassin on the heist, Zoro has hated all those men going all-toughy-feely-way,  to the point where he'd KILL anyone touching his BLOND!Two weeks are there left before their wedding, Sanji must uncover the truth about Zoro, Does he have the time? Will Sanji find out the truth? Will Zoro cleaning up his bloody mess or is he too late? More importantly, how will Sanji react to uncovering the truth?





	"死が私たちになるまで。"

Prologue: Never Touch His Blond.

_"Oh, dear Zoro." VYR_#*089 spoke, "you never know when the time comes..." VYR_#*089 smiled softly and gave his swords back._

_._

Sanji had of it.

He sick and tired of these odd anger issues and extreme Jealousy issues with Zoro. 

Their 12-years of a relationship was like a broken mirror, each time cracking...breaking into pieces

Sanji didn't want this to continue anymore, the man he had fallen in love was acting Like maniacal.

"Am I going crazy? Or something? Because I feel like Zoro's a stranger to me..." Sanji spoke looking to best friend Law and his older Sister. "Sanji...are you sure? Because it seems that Zoro seems normal...I don't find anything...abnormal?" Reiju said, a bit protesting on Zoro, she didn't seem to understand any of Sanji's weirdness. 

"Well, he...could only act that way because he was jealous around my friends - mostly just scaring them," Sanji said. He felt a bit of shiver down his spine, "wait, I hear someone..." Reiju whispered, signaling Sanji and Law to be quiet, as she heard a rustling sound, "okay, continue..." Reiju said.

Lately, Zoro has been acting strange, he has been overprotective of Sanji, also having slightly disturbing actions same as the tantrums -Whether or not, it is big or small,- this has affected so much to Sanji's self-esteem, as so has been affected their relationship.

Sanji thought at first normal...but now...he thinks that his boyfriend has gone insane to the point he doesn't know him anymore, "Well, this is the example..." Sanji spoke as narrowed his eyes away from the others, 

_{Flashback}_

_It started off with Sanji talking on the phone:_

_"Hey, Zoro, I've got some business in the Baratie with Mom, So don't wait for me late, okay?"_

_Sanji waited for an answer, and he did get a reply and it was a bit of possessive from his boyfriend, but you know Sanji, he was getting used to that kind of behavior._

_"Okay, just make sure that **No-one touches you** , Cook. Love you."_

_Zoro said, he too. Waited for an answer and he did._

_"I love you, too, Zoro," Sanji said softly, ending the phone call that he had a conversation with Zoro._

_As Sanji walked back to the restaurant he was grabbed by the back collar, and it caught him off guard before he could make a sound._

_"Uh...Sir is there that you need?" Sanji was pinned in_ _to the wall with a hard force "Stop! No!" Sanji begged, trying to break free out of this strangers grip._

_"You're so cute~" The stranger leaned to Sanji's face and licked it, Sanji felt disgusted. "You're sick!" Sanji spat at the stranger._

_After a while, Zoro kept waiting until he had enough, He walked out of the Apartment and locked the front door, He drove his motorcycle (with his sword(s) to Baratie where Sanji would be at. And would guess the part?_

_Yes! of course, you guessed it!_

_When Zoro saw that Sanji almost getting rape, He snapped and tapped the man's shoulder "Excuse me, But what are you doing to 'My Blond'?" Zoro questioned and specified the word 'My Blond' but only to get a rude response from the man first. "What's in it to you, Asshole?" the Man said, this made Zoro's blood boil in anger, "Z-Zoro...I-" Sanji tried to speak as best as he could but only ended up with stuttering voice, He shivered in fear, Well...not because he was scared of the man, But Sanji was scared because he was scared of Zoro. It was the first time he's seeing Zoro like this...this was a little too much for Sanji to handle._

_The man got off of Sanji and went to Zoro, -who was glaring deadly at him, the man tried to swing his fist at Zoro by Zoro caught the man's fist, gripped it hard and twisted it hard "Er...You little shit!" the man tried to swing another punch with his other fist, but Zoro dodged it and slit the man,_

_**"Touch My blond again Or I. Will. Kill. You."** _

_As Zoro said that he walked towards Sanji who shivering in fear, Zoro covered Sanji with his jacket and carried him_

_From that onwards, Zoro declared to slit any man's throats ( even women), if they tried to touch his blond, hurt, or anything._

_{End of Flashback.}_

_I mean Sanji could understand that Zoro was protecting him but that has gone way too far, Slitting a man for him? That was going too far._

Every time Nami hits Sanji, Zoro's blood would boil, Zoro always wanted that bitch to die.

It made Zoro's hand fidget whenever Nami hit Sanji. Maybe a bloodbath would make Zoro happy, Zoro ached and desired to Kill Nami, and loving devotion to love his blond just increased **_Psychotic Infatuation_** in him.

_Who Are You?_

As Sanji Completed his explanation, "Sometimes, I wonder if I really know him..." Sanji muttered in a low voice, But enough to let everyone hear it, **_even for ZORO_**

_**"So, you really wonder, eh?"** A low growl erupted. _

_**'** Oh shit, I'm screwed...' Sanji thought to his himself._


End file.
